Question: How many 9 step paths are there from $E$ to $G$ which pass through $F$?[asy]size(4cm,4cm);int w=6;int h=5;int i;pen p=fontsize(9);for (i=0; i<h; ++i){draw((0,i) -- (w-1,i));}for (i=0; i<w; ++i){draw((i, 0)--(i,h-1));}label("G", (w-1,0), SE, p);label("E", (0,h-1), NW, p);label("F", (3,3), NE, p);[/asy]
Explanation: From $E$ to $F$, it is 3 steps to the right and 1 step down, for a total of $\dbinom{4}{1} = \dfrac{4}{1} = 4$ different paths.  From $F$ to $G$, it is 2 steps to the right and 3 steps down, for a total of $\dbinom{5}{2} = \dfrac{5 \times 4}{2 \times 1} = 10$ different paths.  So there are $4 \times 10 = \boxed{40}$ paths from $E$ to $G$ that pass through $F$.